bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Manaphy12342
Welcome XD. I'm hoping to become an admin. I was once a hated user (when I first joined). Now I'm more or less respected. I’m There For you Tomorrow 18:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Unban me man! I was harassed by Des and FSB! They banned me! I took no course of action but to defend myself. Please Manaphy! We both have faults, I was tired and Des isn't the brightest! Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 14:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Des and FSB went and here was the first thing Des said AND I QUOTE BECAUSE I CRIED!: "GO TO HE** YOU LITTLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL F***OT! I WISH YOU WOULD GO TO HE**!" Des said that he ED my Mom! I sent Bakugan Wiki users over there to try and get me unbanned! DES EVEN STARTED IT WITH THOSE WORDS! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL MANA! HE SAID HURTFUL THINGS AND ALL THE STUPID ADMINS THERE PLAY FAVORITES! INCLUDING YOU IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I DIDN'T EVEN TRY AND BLOCK DES, BECAUSE I KNEW I WAS GROUCHY BUT IF THIS IS HOW IT'LL BE IMMA EFF YOUR WIKI UP! NO TEMPLATES FROM ME, NO NEW USERS FROM ME. WBO HATRED FROM ME. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 14:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) YOUR SO GULLABLE, WE'LL SETTLE THIS ON TINYCHAT. NOW. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 14:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I WAS HARASSED BY DES FOR A FLIPPING SUGGESTION! SO NOW YOU HATE ME TOO! GREAT JUST GREAT. AND NO ONE EVEN WANTS TO HEAR MY, THE CORRECT SIDE OF THE STORY! Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 15:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) My two cents I read the whole conversation between you and DM84 because, well, as an Admin here, I check in on people. For my two cents, the people on the Beyblade Wiki are extremely rude to us and block us on the basis that we're from the Bakugan Wiki; I'm not sure if the people there did anything, and from what the blocked user said (and it was not DM84), he didn't. Also, I saw the actions of some of the Administration team that you have, and I can say that, no offense, some of them do a crummy job. Maybe I'm not looking deep enough, but the fact that one certain Administrator yells at another user without explaining how exactly the user was wrong, then threatens with a block. I understand why DM84 was blocked, I saw his talk page, but the fact that Desboy blocked him without stating a reason himself, then blocking someone else, calling them a 'moron', is not something even we do here, and our Admins are notorious for blocking. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned, I believe it was for banning people without reason or justification. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Huh. Then it must've happened either on chat or on another site, since there are no records of it on the Wiki. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 20:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Op Sorry about that. I was going to fix it, but it slipped my mind. Anyway, thanks for doing that. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC)